Trajet en bus
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Un trajet en bus c'est banal mais c'est fou tout ce qui peux arriver surtout quand on est un couple de mafieux. Un petit recueil d'OS avec pour thème de fond un trajet en bus. Dernier couple: Xanxus/Squalo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Bonjour je suis le mangaka de Reborn ! Pourquoi personne ne me croient ? Bon j'avoue, ils sont toujours et heureusement à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Tout simplement une idée qui m'as traversé l'esprit quand j'attendais que le bus démarre. J'ai donc eu plein d'idée de divers couple en rapport avec une situation se passant dans un bus. Ce sera un petit recueil d'OS pas long, si vous voulez un couple en particulier dite le moi ^^.

**Note 2**: écris avec la music : « Oretachi no Joy ! ».

**Pairing**: Yamamoto/ Gokudera ou 80/59

* * *

Gokudera entra dans le bus, l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Il s'installa au fond du bus, c'était une heure creuse: seulement quatre autre personnes dans le bus. Heureusement car il ne supportait pas quand il y avait trop de monde. La première personne qui l'aurait fait chier se serait pris son poing dans la figure ou un bâton de dynamite. S'affalant dans le siège, il se mit à fixer sa montre avec insistance: cet imbécile de baseballeur avait trois minutes pour arriver. L'italien avait un rendez vous avec le brun mais ce dernier était en retard. Si jamais, ce crétin de Yamamoto n'était pas là quand le bus démarre, tout serait fini entre eux ! Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois ces deux dernière semaines que le gardien de la pluie lui posait un lapin avec pour simple excuse « j'étais occupé désolé, hahahah. ».

Occupé ? Mon œil ! Parfois il se demandait comment il pouvait sortir avec un abruti pareille ? Peut-être parce qu'il était bien foutu, embrassait bien, et...NON ! C'était un crétin de baseballeur !

Les trois minutes passèrent extrêmement vite et le bus ferma ses portes, le chauffeur démarra. L'auto proclamé bras droit grinça des dents. Quand il reverrait ce crétin de baseballeur, il le ferait exploser ! Ruminant sa colère grandissante et ayant oublié son paquet de cigarette. Gokudera se mit à penser aux divers façon dont il pourrait tuer Yamamoto, cacher son cadavre et trouver un remplacent pour le poste de gardien de la pluie Vongola. Il ne fallait pas non plus que ses problèmes causes des soucis au Juudaime. Soudain le téléphone de l'italien sonna, ce dernier décrocha sans regarder le numéro.

_Allo ? Demanda t-il avec une certaine hargne.

_Gokudera ? C'est moi. Répondit la voix joyeuse de son crétin de futur ex-petit ami.

Se retenant de raccrocher au nez de l'autre gardien, celui de la tempête répondit avec énervement:

_ Espèce d'imbécile du baseball ! T'es en retard ! J'en ai marre ! C'est la cinquième fois en deux semaines. Si je te revoie, je te fais exploser !

A la fin de sa tirade, Gokudera entendit l'autre légèrement...Haleter dans le téléphone? Il fronça les sourcils, Hayato espérait que ce crétin faisait du sport et n'était pas entrain de prendre du bon temps, sinon... Eh bien, il lui ferait vraiment la peau pour avoir osé le tromper.

_Je sais...Excuse moi. En faite je devais m'occuper de ma cousine qui est arrivé pour les vacances. Mon père n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. A six ans ça a de l'énergie à revendre, hahahah !

Sa cousine ? Il se foutait de lui ? Non ce n'était pas le genre du japonais. Enfin, il aurait put lui dire ! Gokudera hésitait entre être soulagé par cette réponse ou s'énerver encore plus.

_Mouais... Ben t'aurais pus me prévenir. T'as laissé passer la dernière chance que je t'accordais, crétin de baseballeur.

_Attend ! Goku...

Ce dernier raccrocha. Ce tournant vers la vitre, il laissa échapper un soupir irrité. Oui cet imbécile aurait du le prévenir. Il détestait l'esprit insouciant dont pouvait faire preuve le gardien de la pluie, même si çela faisait également son charme. Soudain une main tapa contre la vitre et attira son attention.

Gokudera avait les yeux écarquillés: Yamamoto courrait après le bus, lui faisant un grand sourire, essayant de ne pas se faire distancer et slalomait entre les obstacles ( heureusement que Hibari n'était pas dans les coins, sinon il aurait surement mordu le sportif pour troubler l'ordre de Namimori). La dernière fois que l'italien l'avait vu courir aussi vite c'était justement pour échapper au préfet de discipline après avoir cassé une vitre. Le sportif tapa rapidement un SMS et Gokudera ne s'étonna même pas de voir qu'il lui était adressé, pourtant le « Je t'aime Hayato ! » le fît réagir plus qu'il ne l'aurait crus. Il se leva rapidement jusqu'au chauffeur.

_Arrêtait ce bus ! Cria t-il au conducteur, qui afficha un air ennuyé d'être dérangé et le panneaux « ne pas parler au conducteur » il était pour les chiens ?

_Y a pas d'arrêt ici et tu me parles autrement gamin. Répondit le conducteur sans détourner les yeux de la route, étant complétement inconscient qu'un baseballeur, gardien de la pluie d'une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses courrait après son bus. Cependant, il ne put ignorer le jeune mafieux italien, gardien de la tempête qui sortie une dizaine de dynamites et l'avait choppé par le col de sa chemise ( il n'a même pas lâcher le volant, ce conducteur est trop fort).

_Connard ! Tu vas arrêter ce putain de bus ou je te fais exploser ! Hurla le gardien de la tempête, sans faire attention aux protestions des autres passagers dont un qui appelait la police. Le conducteur se montra censé, les bombes à deux centimètres de son visage l'encouragèrent grandement et se gara sur le côté. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Gokudera se précipita dehors et attendit que Yamamoto le rejoigne, son grand sourire idiot sur le visage, quoique légèrement essoufflé.

_Hayato, je suis désolé ! Je ne serais plus jamais en retard n'y te poserais de lapin.

S'excusa sincèrement le japonais, espérant que l'italien le pardonne.

_Tu cours après ce foutu bus depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Gokudera légèrement méprisant, cherchant machinalement une cigarette qu'il ne trouva pas.

_Depuis qu'il a quitté le quai.

Oui, quand il avait vu le bus partir, il savait que Gokudera ne lui pardonnerait pas de louper une nouvelle fois un de leurs rendez-vous. Alors il avait courut, bénissant ses très bonnes aptitudes sportives. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris émit un petit « Tchh ! Imbécile » avant d'agripper le col du tee-shirt du brun et d'embrasser son petit-ami. L'italien pensa que c'était justement parce que c'était un imbécile de sportif qu'il l'aimait autant. Vous en connaissait beaucoup vous des gens qui courent après un bus pour vous récupérer ? Bon sang ! Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi niais ?

Yamamoto bien que surprit, pensant que le métisse lui aurait plutôt filé une droite qu'un baisé, répondit aussitôt. Le caractère fougeux et imprévisible de l'italien l'étonnera toujours, enfin c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Au bout de quelque minutes, ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

_Ça passe pour cette fois mais après tu pourras toujours courir après tous les bus que tu veux, je ne te pardonnerais pas aussi facilement.

Yamamoto lui pris la main en rigolant, heureux que le gardien de la tempête au sang chaud lui ait pardonné. Non plus jamais il ne serait en retard.

* * *

Voila pour le premier OS et merci d'avoir lus ^^. A la prochaine pour le suivant. Reviews appréciés que se soit des tomates ( corbeille de gauche) ou des fleurs (corbeille de droite). See you again.


	2. chapitre 2: HibariTsuna

**Disclaimer**: Bonjour je suis le mangaka de Reborn ! Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Bon j'avoue, ils sont toujours et heureusement à Akira Amano.

**Note : **voilà le second OS ! Merci à Allen-Zero, La-Mamarazzi et eric clutter pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ^^.

D'ailleurs, comme me l'a dit La-Mamarazzi dans sa review: le dernier OS était un peu guimauve et je crois que ce chapitre là l'est encore...Enfin.

**Pairing: **Hibari/Tsuna ou 18/27

* * *

Tsuna rentra s'assoir dans le fond du bus particulièrement déprimé. D'ailleurs Gokudera et Yamamoto n'avaient cessés de chercher la raison de l'air morne qu'affichait le châtain. Le futur parrain avait eut toute les peines du monde pour empêcher son auto-proclamé bras droit et son ami baseballeur de ne pas venir avec lui, enfin le plus dur à convaincre avait été Gokudera, qui refusait de laisser son Juudaime seul.

Tsuna soupira en se calant un peu plus dans son siège, la tête appuyé contre la vitre. Le ciel était gris et pesant, comme un écho à l'état d'esprit actuelle du gardien du ciel Vongola. L'adolescent laissa son esprit divaguer, nullement dérangé par le bruit environnent. Il repensa à ce que son tuteur lui avait dit ce matin: « Tu deviendras le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola que tu le veuilles ou non. » ainsi que « Tu es trop gentil Tsunabruti, dans la mafia on n'a pas besoin de sentiment. » avait ajouté Reborn. Les paroles de l'arcobaléno n'avaient cessés de tourner dans son esprit toute la journée. Jamais, il n'arriverait à se débarrasser de ses sentiments, il n'en avait aucune envie même si ça devait le rendre plus fort. Il n'était pas comme Hibari-san ou Gokudera-kun qui aimaient se battre. Il avait toujours était un lâche et le restera toujours au fond de lui.

Soudain, le bus se fit brutalement silencieux et Tsunayoshi leva la tête intrigué, comprenant tout de suite pourquoi plus personne n'osait élever le niveaux sonore. Le préfet de discipline de Namimori venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bus. Ce dernier chercha une place du regard, ou à défaut virerez un des herbivores de sa place. Puis Hibari vit la place à côté de son soit disant boss. Le châtain retint un petit « Hiiiii » mais le pensa très fort, quand il vît le gardien des nuages s'assoir à côté de lui. Le bus démarra et Tsuna se sentait mal à l'aise d'être aussi près d'Hibari, ses joues commencèrent à se colorer. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien, non ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était pourquoi l'herbivore à côté de lui affichait un air déprimé, choses plutôt inhabituel chez Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier était retourné dans ses pensées, notant vaguement que le ciel était maintenant envahis par les nuages.

Le bus pris un virage un peu serré sur la gauche et Tsuna qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas glissa sur Hibari. Le préfet de discipline lui envoya un regard lui signifiant clairement que si il ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite, il le mordrait à mort. Le gardien du ciel comprit parfaitement le message et se remit rapidement à sa place.

_Désolé Hibari-san. S'excusa prestement l'adolescent châtain.

Franchement, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie antérieur pour avoir un karma aussi pourri. Étrangement, les paroles de Reborn lui revinrent en tête.

__Je me comporte encore comme un lâche_. Pensa amèrement Tsunayoshi.

Hibari ne répondit pas, fixant juste son herbivore de boss baisser la tête, le regard devenant un peu plus sombre. Non pas que cela l'inquiétait mais voir Tsunayoshi comme ça était beaucoup trop étrange.

_Tsunayoshi, aurais tu un quelconque problème ?

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris. Depuis quand Hibari se souciait de quelqu'un ?( Hibird ne compte pas)

_N...Non, pourquoi ? Répondit le futur parrain en affichant un sourire terne.

Le gardien des nuages regarda droit dans les yeux son vis à vis avec un air indéchiffrable qui rendit Tsuna encore plus mal à l'aise même si il soutint le regard du préfet.

_Tu mens, dit la vérité ou je te mords à mort. Menaça Kyoya d'un ton impérieux.

Tsuna ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, il apercevait déjà les tonfas d'Hibari.

_C'est juste quelque chose que m'a dit Reborn ce matin.

Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il expliqua au gardien des nuages ce que lui avait dit Reborn. Cela le soulagea, il n'en avait pas parlé à Gokudera et Yamamoto et là, la sensation que le poids logent dans sa poitrine disparaissait, lui fit le plus grand bien.

Quand il eut finit, un silence un peu tendu régna entre eux. Finalement c'est Hibari qui le brisa:

_Le bébé à tort.

_Hein ?

Hibari se tourna vers lui, malgré sa voix un peu froide, les yeux du préfet laissaient filtrer une certaine douceur qui étonna Tsuna.

_Si tu veux pleurer quand tu es triste alors pleures. Si tu veux rire quand tu es heureux alors ris. Le bébé à tord ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments. Cela ne t' iras pas du tout.

Tsuna resta comme un idiot la bouche ouverte, trop surpris par les paroles de son gardien.

_Je...Je suis quand même beaucoup trop gentil. Répondit Tsuna en se frottant la tête un peu gêné.

_Oui, tu es surement l'herbivore le plus gentil que j'ai rencontré. Mais je doute que les autres ne laissent des gens abuser de ta confiance. De plus cette gentillesse fait partie de ta force.

Tsuna ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était trop étonné par les paroles d'Hibari, ce dernier était vraiment gentil avec lui.

Le gardien du ciel se mit à rougir furieusement quand le gardien des nuages passa son bras autours de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

_Hibari-san...Pourquoi, tu es si gentil avec moi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Tsunayoshi, espérant ne pas vexer le préfet.

_Parce que cet air déprimé ne te vas pas du tout Tsunayoshi. Ton sourire d'herbivore est beaucoup mieux. Expliqua le préfet en fusillant du regard tout ceux qui les regardaient de travers. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, Tsuna tentait parfois d'engager une conversation mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il comprit qu'Hibari n'avait plus envie de parler.

Le gardien du ciel se dégagea timidement de l'étreinte de celui des nuages, étant arrivé à son arrêt.

_A demain, Hibari-san.

_Kyoya. Rectifia le brun.

D'abords surprit, Tsuna rougit avant de répéter le prénom du préfet, testant la sonorité sur sa langue.

_A demain Kyoya-san.

Le châtain voulut descendre quand une main le tira légèrement en arrière.

_A demain Tsunayoshi et sois à l'heure à l'école ou je te mordrais à mort.

Déclara Hibari avant d'embrasser rapidement son pseudo boss puis le relâcha. Tsuna encore sous le choc de la surprise, sortit du bus dans un état second. Ce n'est qu'une fois le bus partit, qu'il réalisa que Hiba...Kyoya-san venait de l'embrasser. Il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, les joues complétement rouges. Il fixa le ciel, un air radieux sur le visage. Le ciel d'ailleurs, était devenus complétement bleu et rayonnent.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plus. See you again, pour le prochain OS. Ah et encore une fois si vous voulais un couple en particulier dîtes le moi ^^.


	3. Chapter 3: DinoHibari

**Disclaimer**: Bonjour je suis le mangaka de Reborn ! Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? Bon j'avoue, ils sont toujours et heureusement à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà le troisième OS, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Un petit D18 pour **eric clutter** et **love-fic-manga**. J'aime bien les pairing avec Hibari ^^. D'ailleur, Hibari à encore l'air un peu OCC. Je m'excuse pour ça et pour les fautes qui peuvent trainer.

* * *

Dino se demanda comment il avait put se retrouver avec son élève dans ce bus, qui le ramenait jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ah si ! Reborn avait insisté, une promesse de combat comme argument, pour qu'Hibari le raccompagne ( pourquoi pas son petit frère, il ne le saura jamais). Il n'aurait jamais accepté en temps normal mais Romario et ses hommes étaient en vacances donc rien que pour aller jusqu'au collège de Namimori, Dino avait faillit se faire percuter par trois voitures, glissé quatre fois sur divers obstacles, une petite vieille lui avait mit des coups de canne en le traitant de voyou ( en voulant éviter de glisser sur une flaque, il avait bousculé la vieille au chignon) et il était tombé dans les escaliers menant dans les couloirs de l'école. Donc son ancien tuteur avait insisté pour que le chef du comité de discipline le ramène à l'aéroport. Le gardien des nuages avait protesté mais accepté quand le bébé lui promit un combat. Même si le chef des Cavalonne était très heureux que son élève le ramène, sa fierté en prenait quand même un coup. En attendant le bus, le cheval ailé ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hibari était très causant. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup lords de son entrainement pour la bataille des anneaux mais là c'était pire. Hibari n'avait pas ouvert la bouche même en montant dans le bus.

Le japonais gardait les yeux fermaient en tenant la barre pour garder l'équilibre. En effet, le bus était bombé et les rares places assises étaient remplies par des personnes âgées. Non, Hibari a de la moral: il ne virera pas des vieux de leurs places, y a des limites quand même. Dino se tenait ferment à la barre pour ne pas tomber surtout quand le bus se mit en marche. Le blond avait tenté une conversation qui avait vite avorté. Si il voulait que son élève lui réponde, il devait trouver un sujet qui le ferait réagir et pas dans le sens: lui mettre des coups de tonfas dans la figure.

_Eh, donc...Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? Tenta le Cavalonne.

Regard noir. Bon loupé, autre tentative:

_Rien ? Même pas un rendez vous avec ta petite amie ?

Les tonfas dans les mains, Hibari défiait du regard Dino de dire une autres stupidités du genre. Le blond en déduisit que son élève n'était pas en couple, pas étonnant si il regardait tout le monde comme ça.

_Tu dois bien aimer faire quelque chose. Continua le Cavalonne, un peu masochiste sur les bords, vu que n'importe qui de sensé l'aurait déjà fermé depuis longtemps.

Ah ! Un léger sourire ! Peut-être allez t-il y avoir un début de conversation.

_J'aime mordre à morts les herbivores trop bavards. Répondit le gardien des nuages en levant une tonfa vers le visage de Dino comme avertissement.

Ok: sourire sadique, tonfa à cinq centimètres de son visage et aucun hommes de sa famille...

Le Cavalonne se prit d'une soudaine passion pour le panneau « ne pas parler au conducteur ». Au bout de quelques minutes, l'italien se fustigea mentalement: il ne devait pas avoir peur de son élève, il était le boss d'une puissante famille mafieuse, oui ou non? Il revînt à la charge :

_Je veux dire: aimer quelques choses d'autres en dehors des combats, mordre à morts les gens, Namimori, j'inclue le collège et Hibird.

Soupir exaspéré de la part du brun qui fixa quelques instants le blond. Ce dernier ne savait pas si il réfléchissait à sa question ou hésitait sur les endroits où il allait le frapper à la sortie du bus.

_La musique.

Fût la brève réponse du japonais. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas un large sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur le visage du Cavallone. Alors comme ça son élève aimait la musique, étonnant pour quelqu'un aimant le calme. Dino harcela Kyoya de questions: quel genre de musiques, quel groupes, sa chanson préférée,...

Soudain, un coup sur la tête le fît taire. Le blond crut que c'était le gardien des nuages mais celui ci n'avait pas bougé et même son aura meurtrière en hausse depuis tout à l'heure semblait avoir légèrement diminué.

_Tu as finis d'embêter ce jeune homme, espèce de voyou ?

Fît une voix autoritaire et inconnus derrière lui. Le blond se retourna et retînt une exclamation de surprise: la petite vieille au chignon ! En effet, canne en main, la grand mère qu'il avait bousculé ce matin, le regardait méchamment. Dino pris un air diplomate et un sourire charmeur ( un boss de la mafia ne devait pas se laisser intimidé par une vieille femme au chignon) :

_Vous vous trompait madame, on discutait juste.

_Vous aviez plus tôt l'air de l'embêter fortement. Répliqua la vieille femme, en désignant le japonais qui affichait maintenant un air assez amusé par la situation.

_Mais non, je vous assure et de toute façon Kyoya à toujours l'air d'être…

L'italien ne finit pas sa phrase car le brun le tira par le bras pour descendre. En effet, ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport et Dino lança un au revoir à la vielle au chignon qui grommela un « Mouais, petit voyou ».

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bus, la maladresse légendaire de Dino se manifesta et ce dernier marcha sur un lacet défait. En voulant conserver l'équilibre, il agrippa maladroitement son élève qui se fît emporter malgré sa résistance par l'élan de l'italien. Quand le chef de Cavalonne capta qu'il était à moitié allongé sur Kyoya et parce que le Ciel comme pour son petit frère ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur niveaux chance ( nan en faite c'est juste l'auteur, t'inquiète), leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes quand il était tombé sur Hibari.

Se relevant rapidement, le blond se demanda combien de temps il lui restait à vivre pour avoir touché ses lèvres si douce...2 ou 4 minutes tout au plus.

Hibari se releva lentement, trop lentement, épousseta ses vêtements et lâcha d'un ton détaché:

_Il y autre chose que j'aime bien.

_Hein ? Répondit Dino avec surprise, étonné de ne pas encore être mort. Le préfet de discipline se rapprocha un peu de lui, trop étonné le Cheval ailé ne bougea pas.

_L' Italie...

Erreur système, veuillez redémarrer le programme. Dino ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Kyoya ne venait-il pas d'insinuer qu'il l'aimait ?

_Et maintenant... Continua Hibari à quelques centimètres de l'Italien.

_Je vais te mordre à mort. Annonça avec un sourire sadique le brun en armant ses tonfas.

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit du Cavalonne se traduisit parfaitement par le cris de frayeur qu'il poussa quand un coup de tonfa lui effleura la joue.

_AU SECOUR ! Hurla le blond avant de s'enfuir en courant. Plus jamais, il ne donnerait des vacances à ses hommes. Surtout quand il était avec Kyoya. Mais Dino se dit que payer un voyage en Italie pour son élève serait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire...

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont appréciées, bonnes ou mauvaise ^^. Comme toujours si vous voulez un couple dîtes le moi. See you again.


	4. Chapter 4: Spanner Shoichi

**Disclaimer**: Personnages toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano, que je vénère pour ce manga.

**Note:** Tien ça faisait un bail les mesdemoiselles et messieurs ^^ . voilà l'avant dernière partie de petit recueil. L'inspiration m'as frappé il y a quelques jours ( en cour de math pas dans le bus pour une fois) et donc me revoilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Shoichi alla s'assoir dans le bus qui le ramenait chez lui à la sortie de la fac. Le japonais était complétement éreinté par cette journée de boulot et par l'énergie débordante de Byakuran qui l'avait battus au nouveau jeu qu'il avait inventé: le Choice. Le rouquin mit son mp3 dans ses oreilles et poussa le volume à fond. Juste avant que le bus ne parte, quelqu'un rentra rapidement dans le véhicule et cherchant une place, alla s'assoir à côté de Shoichi. Ce dernier reconnu Spanner, un fan de robotique qui était avec lui dans certains cours. Le japonais l'aimait bien mais le blond n'était jamais très causant et timide, il n'osa pas engager la conversation. Pourtant au bout de quelques instants son mp3 se mit à grésiller et Shoichi constata avec tristesse que son cher appareil venait de rendre l'âme. Il l'ôta en grommelant un « foutu appareil » et allait le ranger à contre cœur mais Spanner le lui pris des mains.

_Mais...!

_Je vais te le réparer.

Et sous les yeux étonné du rouquin, le blond sortit un tournevis et un mini robot.

Devant le regard plus qu'interrogatif de Shoichi, Spanner lui expliqua:

_Ce petit robot de ma création est crée pour analyser les problèmes des petits appareils comme ton mp3 et les réparer.

_Ah...Mais ça marche ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les yeux du petit robot s'allumèrent et analysa le processeur du mp3 avant de connecter ses câbles à l'appareil.

_ Comment tu as fais pour inclure une tel autonomie à ton robot ? Demanda le japonais très intéressé par ce petit bijou technologique.

Spanner lui fit un léger sourire avant de partir dans des explications trop compliqués pour le commun des mortels mais passionnante pour Shoichi. Une fois son travail terminé, le petit robot tendit le mp3 à son créateur qui le donna ensuite à son camarade qui l'essaya. Il était comme neuf et le son était même mieux qu'avant.

_Merci, Sapnner-san et à toi aussi petit robot.

_ Je l'ai appelé Mini Mosca 3.

_Trois ?

Spanner rangea le petit robot dans son sac avant de répondre:

_Parce que le premier n'a jamais voulus démarrer et le deuxième m'a explosé à la figure.

_Ah...

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de parler de leur passion commune et Shoichi était épaté par les connaissances pointues de Spanner en robotique et son apprentissage rapide de la langue japonaise.

_C'est parce que je trouve la culture japonaise tellement cool. Retenir les kanjis n'est pas facile mais j'ai quand même réussis à en retenir pas mal.

_C'est vrai que tu es italien, c'est impressionnant. Moi j'aurais dû mal à apprendre une langue tout seul.

Le blond sortit une sucette de son sac et en tendit une à la fraise à son camarade qui l'accepta en souriant.

_Au faite, tu es en couple avec Byakuran ?

Le rouquin faillit s'étrangler avec sa sucette et Spanner dû lui taper dans le dos.

_Mais...Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

_ Vous êtes souvent ensemble, il te colle et t'appelle « Sho-chan ».

C'est vrai que Byakuran et lui trainaient souvent ensemble, l'albinos avait aussi souvent tendance à le tenir par la taille, lui faire des petits câlins de temps en temps et l'appeler Sho-chan. Même si cela le gênait un peu, il c'était habitué.

_Non on est juste amis. Enfin pour moi c'est le cas.

Le blond sembla satisfait de la réponse et appuya sur le bouton pour demander l'arrêt.

_Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

Spanner se leva pour descendre mais gratifia quand même l'autre d'une réponse:

_Pour ça.

Sur ceux, l'italien attrapa le visage du japonais en coupe avant de l'embrasser. Shoichi écarquilla les yeux et essaya de réfléchir mais...

« A cause d'un trop nombres de connexions simultanés nous ne pouvons afficher le résultat de votre demande. ».

Voilà à peu près ce que disait le cerveau du rouquin jusqu'à ce que le génie en robotique le lâche.

_On se voit demain à la fac.

Et Spanner descendit du bus en laissant un Shoichi rouge comme une tomate. C'était vraiment très agréable mais il n'avait même pas pus le dire au blond. Encore un peu sous le choque, il ralluma son mp3 et entendit quelque chose d'étrange:

_ voilà le numéros de mon maitre c'est le...

Shoichi se dépêcha de noter le numéro que lui donnait la voix du mini Mosca 3.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Je suis désolé pour celle qui voulais savoir mais Spanner n'a pas voulus me donner son numéro ( malgrè mes menaces). En faite j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt mais comme fanfic avait décider de ne pas fonctionner...Je le poste que maintenant. ^^

See you again pour le dernier OS de ce recueil !


	5. Chapter 5: Xanxus Squalo

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Note**: voilà le dernier chapitre de ce recueil que j'aurai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire et j'en suis désolé *courbette d'excuse*. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui peuvent trainer et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Squalo abattit le dernier type de cette faction ennemis qu'il devait éliminer en compagnie de son boss. Ce dernier rangeait ses armes en grognant contre un déchet qui n'avait pas su mourir proprement puisqu'il avait éclaboussé de sang ses chaussures. Le gardien de la pluie était un peu en colère contre son boss car ils étaient tombés en embuscade à cause de la discrétion légendaire de cet alcoolique de Xanxus pendant la filature. La lutte avait été un peu plus dure qu'ils ne l'avaient crus mais il faut dire que ces types tenaient à la vie. Quoique si ça avait été le cas, ils n'auraient jamais attaqué Xanxus et Squalo alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble.

Cependant, un des types de la faction avait eut le temps d'appeler du renfort avant de mourir. Mais Xanxus s'en foutait complètement et il se dirigea tranquillement vers la voiture. Sauf qu'il avait un léger problème: il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la voiture et du chauffeur.

_VOIII ! Mais il est passé où ce connard ? Hurla le squale en cherchant du regard leur moyen de transport.

_La ferme déchet. Trouve une solution. Répondit le détenteur de la flamme de la colère.

L'épéiste se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, surtout que les autres n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer. Il avait oublié son portable au manoir et Xanxus avait explosé le sien à l'allée ( c'était le quatrième cette semaine). Ils ne pouvaient donc prévenir personne. Puis, Squalo eut une illumination:

_Voiii ! Suis moi ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de rentrer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc entraina son boss dans la rue d'à côté où un bus venait d'arriver. Pour le squale, c'était parfait: si ils se mêlaient à la population, ils seraient moins repérable. Pourtant, son enfoiré de boss en décida autrement. Xanxus refusait de monter dans un bus remplie de déchets.

_Bon sang ! Mais on ne va pas rentrer à pieds ! Voiii ! Et en plus, on ne peut pas prévenir Lussuria.

_Et les cabines téléphoniques, tu crois que sa sert à quoi, déchet ? Rétorqua le boss de la Varia.

_Tchh ! Tu crois vraiment que Mammon me laisse avoir de l'argent sur moi ? Répondit l'épéiste en croisant les bras. En plus c'est la journée où les transports en communs sont gratuits, faut sautez sur l'occasion pour rentrer. Et puis, ils ne penseront jamais que nous ayont prit le bus.

Xanxus accepta finalement de monter de mauvais grâce, peu ravis par la situation. Il haissait tout ce qui était transport en commun. Ils s'assirent dans le fond du bus, le regard carmin et effrayant du brun faisant fuir tout le reste du bus vers l'avant. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un tire vint éclater la vitre juste derrière eux. Le squale se serait reçut les éclats de verres si le chef de la Varia ne l'avait pas attiré contre lui. Se retrouvant contre le torse musclé de Xanxus, Squalo rougit légèrement.

_«Ils ne penseront jamais au bus ». C'est bien ce que tu disais déchet ?

Le déchet en question grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, la voix de son boss étant bien trop prés de son oreille pour qu'il puisse articuler quelque chose de correcte. La foule commençait déjà à paniquer et le chauffeur voulu s'arrêter pour que tout le monde descende. Mais un nouveau tire atteignit le conducteur à l'épaule et celui ci tomba de son siège à cause du choque.

_Vooiiii ! Cria le gardien de la pluie qui en profita pour quitter les bras de son boss. Il couru dans l'allée et prit la place du chauffeur. Squalo du slalomer entre les voitures pour ne pas se faire rattraper par leurs poursuivants qui était juste derrière.

Xanxus était resté à l'arrière et il venait déjà de détruire une des trois voitures de ses anti-Vongola d'un coup de feu.

_Oye Squalo, arrête de bouger autant. Fit le chef de Varia qui venait de manquer une des voitures à cause d'un brusque coup de volant de son subordonné.

_Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

Le brun grogna un « déchet inutile » avant d'abattre une nouvelle voiture sous les cris paniques des passagers du bus. L'épéiste manœuvrait le bus comme il pouvait avec la circulation mais la panique ambiante et les cris des passagers le déconcentrait et surtout l'agaçait. Bon sang ! On ne pouvait plus détourner un bus tranquillement sans entendre brailler ?

_VOIIIII ! FERMEZ VOS GUEULES !

L'effet fut radical et le silence régna dans le bus, tous plus effrayé par Squalo que par les hommes qui tiraient sur le bus. Avec un soupir, l'homme aux cheveux blanc reporta son attention sur la route et il évita de justesse un groupe de gosses. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient sur ce passage pietons d'abord ?

_Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite, déchet ? Fit soudain une voix grave et chaude juste derrière lui.

Squalo sursauta et il faillit en lâcher le volant.

_Putain Xanxus ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Le brun lui lança un regard légèrement amusé. Il se pencha sur Squalo avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille:

_De quoi tu parles Squalo ?

Retenant un frisson, l'interpellé essaya de se concentrer sur la route mais Xanxus, toujours derrière lui, alla lui mordiller le cou. Le squale faillit rentrer dans un poteau de signalisation, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Il essaya de garder son sang-froid mais quand le détenteur des X-Burns se mit à lui caresser la cuisse, il craqua:

_Mais tu vas arrêter ça !

_Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas. Fit Xanxus en lui caressant toujours la cuisse, remontant toujours un peu plus haut.

Squalo, voulu le repousser mais un légers gémissement franchi ses lèvres quand son boss posa sa main sur son entre-jambe. Heureusement que Xanxus tourna le volant à la place du gardien de la pluie sinon il finissait tout droit dans un arbre. L'épéiste prit une grande inspiration:

_Voiii, va donc t'occuper des poursuivants, boss lubrique.

Xanxus lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille, encore plus amusé.

_Oh je l'ai déjà tous éliminé y a au moins cinq minutes, déchet.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Squalo ne tourne un visage furieux vers le brun:

_Voiii ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

Le chef de la Varia ne répondit pas mais il prit le volant des mains de Squalo. L'italien se gara dans un parking désert et ouvrit les portes du bus, ignorant les cris de protestation de son second. Il jeta son regard carmin sur le reste du bus, encore terrorisé.

_Oye, déchets, cassez vous.

Les passagers ne se firent pas prier et ils se précipitèrent tous hors du bus et de ses deux dingues de mafieux. Xanxus revint vers l'épéiste, lui attrapant le menton pour tourner son visage vers lui.

_Voiiii...

Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il l'embrassa sauvagement. Squalo se tendit mais il répondit au baisé parce que malgré tout, il l'aimait bien son alcoolique de boss.

_Finalement, commença Xanxus en cassant le baisé pour respirer. J'aime bien le bus.

Ce jour là, les deux membres de la Varia s'envoyèrent en l'air dans le bus qu'il avait détourné. Finalement, les imprévus de mission, ça avaient du bons.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics, see you again !


End file.
